


Paranormal Diary of Audrey Stein

by conversekitten



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, I've had this idea for a while now, audrey is a paranormal investigator, rating will change as things progress, so i decided to put it down on paper, there will be two days per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Anomaly #18: The Lost Episode of Buddy Boingo's Big Adventures
Relationships: none at the moment
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Day 1 and Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to the first chapter of the Paranormal Diary of Audrey Stein! It's part of my calathea au on tumblr where the world seems like it's all fine now, but it's Audrey's turn to go on an adventure.   
> The chapters will be two days each to keep things short but consistent and easy enough for me to update, so without further ado I present to you the first chapter.

_**Paranormal Diary of Audrey Stein** _

_**Anomaly #18: The Lost Episode** _

Does anyone remember that gap in the episode line up of that old cartoon from the 50's, Buddy Boingo's Big Adventures?

There were 42 episodes in all but there's episode 15 and 17 but no 16. Not many people paid much attention to that until now, mainly because of what's been going on. There's been these sightings of paranormal things that seem to be connected to a symbol, a sun in the middle of a crown of rhododendron flowers, while it's pretty it still leaves me quite panicked for an odd reason. Anyway, this gap in the show's line up just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to go and investigate.

Turns out the creator of the series, R.A.D., had copies of it but they've been locked away in the vault of Arch Gate Media per the request of the bastard. I turned to the library instead and after searching for half the night I came across an article that talked about an infamous night where a theater affiliated with Arch Gate Media showed a "lost episode" of the cartoon to the public.

  
The end result was frightening.

I can't talk anymore tonight so I'll update more tomorrow. I feel like I won't be able to get to sleep tonight, again.

Signed, 

Audrey Stein

_**Paranormal Diary of Audrey Stein** _

_**Anomaly #18: The Lost Episode** _

**Day Two**

Okay it's day two of this research and I will admit I only got three hours of sleep last night, thanks a lot neighbor's dogs.

I read the article over and over again, not believing at all what the letters on the paper were spelling out. The theater room had been full of people, about 125, but when the 25 minute cartoon ended only 10 people left the theater.

All the rest, were gone.

Disappeared, vanished, almost like they had never existed. All of their things were still there such as raincoats, purses, shoes, and even hats, but there were no people attached to any of it. The ten people who had actually left the theater claimed that it wasn't scary at all and was actually quite enjoyable, a real hoot they said it was. After that night, the theater was closed down because of the lawsuits against it brought on by angry families and spouses of the people who had disappeared.

The article ended with Mister Arch saying a final comment "I wish not to discuss the events that took place that horrid night, a night that was supposed to have been filled with the dreamlike wonder of the silver screen! I can neither confirm nor deny that something unknown to this world took place but I can assure you that under the roof of Arch Gate Studios, you are safe and welcome to stay for as long as you like." Two days after that article was posted an obituary came out saying that all ten of the survivors had died in some....horrible slapstick way, like a speeding brick getting smashed in their face or slipping on a banana peel and then landing in a lion cage.

But the scariest part of it was that all of those deaths were pulled straight out of Buddy Boingo's Big Adventures, every single one.

The whole thing stopped right there apparently. There are no other articles to speak of that surround this whole issue which means that I'm gonna have to go deeper than the library, maybe even deeper than that. 

Maybe if I stare at that statue in Silly DreamLand theme park like everyone else I'll get "inspired". Worth a shot. 

Signed, 

Audrey Stein


	2. Day 3 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 and 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are unlocking but too bad the vault ain't.

_**Paranormal Diary of Audrey Stein** _

_**Anomaly #18: The Lost Episode**_

**Day 3**

This is it, this is fucking it! 

After I went to that silly theme park I was able to track down one of my uncle's old associates, Mister Peidmont. He had been standing with his wife Miss Benton while they were looking over blueprints for some type of machine, a new ride perhaps, so i walked over and asked if I could ask him a question about Buddy Boingo's Big Adventures. 

He was silent for a full minute before he turned and told me that I best not be poking my nose into things that could bite it off. Miss Benton rolled her eyes and said that she would answer one question I had and no more than that. There was one burning question that I did want to ask and it was one that I was hoping would give me enough information to start digging deeper. 

What was the name of episode 16 from Buddy Boingo's Big Adventures?

While Mister Peidmont excused himself and walked away, Miss Benton thought for a moment before telling me that the episode had been called 'Tummy Troubles'. I of course thought that was a silly title but what else would you expect from a cartoon? I thanked Miss Benton and walked away, ironically with my stomach in knots with the excitement of getting a real clue! 

Now all I have to do is find out if there's anyone else who had been close to my uncle that knows about the episode. 

Maybe I should start with his old friend/rival, Mister Arch. 

Signed,

Audrey Stein

_**Paranormal Diary of Audrey Stein** _

_**Anomaly #18: The Lost Episode**_

**Day 4**

Bastard.

Fucking bastard!!

I can't believe they threw me out for asking one simple question, can I speak to Nathan Arch about the cartoon that HE is making? I thought that they would be happy that someone was taking an interest in the cartoon that is being brought back to life by Arch Gate Films?! Apparently I was wrong because I said that I was the niece of Joey Drew, the creator of the cartoon character Buddy Boingo, and they all laughed at me. They claimed that the creator had no living relatives to speak of and there was no record of a Joey Drew ever having set foot into Mister Arch's office. I tried telling them that my uncle was indeed the creator because he had tales of having worked alongside R.A.D in creating the cartoon and even my father Henry Stein had a few stories himself, even going into detail of what R.A.D had looked like. 

A few of them got quiet before they called security on me, asking me if I had any recorders on me and if I did then I was to hand them over. I told them I didn't but they didn't believe me and one of them grabbed my satchel, making me yell and try to get it back but a bunch of suits got in my way. The security guard came and after going behind the wall of suits himself, he returned my satchel to me with a big scowl, then he pulled me away from the scene. 

On my way out I caught a glimpse of a room that had a red door with a small sign that said 'Elite Employees Only' on it. I tried to walk over to it but a security guard shoved me away from it and threw me out on my ass into the parking lot. I got up then raised my gaze to the very top floor where I was almost positive that I could see that fat cat bastard glaring down at me. I raised both my middle fingers at him before starting to pick up my things but when I picked my satchel up, it felt heavier than it had before. I walked away from the studio and when I got across the street to the bus stop, I opened the satchel and looked inside. 

There was a book that had a pink cover on it with silver details and a title in black ink that said "The Illusion of Humanity". 

The author was R.A.D!

I pulled the book out of my satchel and it was then that I saw something peeking out from in between the pages, a slip of paper that was so small it could have gone unnoticed. I pulled the slip of paper out of the book, looked around, then slowly unfolded it before reading what was written. 

'Don't give up so easily. This has all happened before and it could happen again, so tread lightly when reading the book because you might think you're doing the right thing but in every cartoon there's always a twist at the end.'

I stuffed the book and paper back into my satchel and stood at the bustop trying to look like I was waiting for the bus, trying not to notice the security guard staring at me from the gates of the studio.

Signed,

Audrey Stein

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and so are critiques <3


End file.
